Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting blade for use in cutting a workpiece.
Description of the Related Art
There is a description that in cutting a substrate formed of a hard brittle material (e.g., quartz or ceramics) to be used for semiconductor fabrication, a good result can be obtained by using a cutting blade including a boron compound (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-056012). A boron compound has excellent solid lubricity. Accordingly, by adding a boron compound to a cutting blade, a cutting resistance can be reduced in cutting a workpiece by using the cutting blade, so that the generation of cutting heat at a point of cutting can be suppressed and the wearing of the cutting blade can be suppressed.
Further, in order to efficiently relieve the cutting heat generated in cutting a workpiece from the workpiece to the cutting blade, SiC or GC (green silicon carbide) having high heat conductivity is mixed as a filler into the cutting blade in the prior art.